


Light of Dawn: Looking for a co writer, beta, role-play partner

by Lenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Dragon Age Lore, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Hermaphrodites, High Fantasy, Intersex, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Slow Burn, The Witcher Lore, Threesome - M/M/M, Worldbuilding, erotic birth, monster birth, orgasmic birth, pregnant dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenia/pseuds/Lenia
Summary: This is a story that I've tried to cultivate for years now! The story is called Light of Dawn, its a fantasy love story of a human falling in love with a fae prince! Luca Haggendale is a boy that lives in a small recluse village, he is deemed as a freak because of his hidden magical powers to see magical creatures. The villagers deemed the boy as crazy until one faithful day with an encounter with fae! The fae is the lost prince running away from his captors while pregnant. He was made captive to birth monsters. Much later he and the boy developed a bond and fall in love over time.Right now the story is underworking for years and I'm looking for a beta/co-writer/role-play partner with the story. Some who could play the fae or any of your oc! Carriers are welcome for this!I am semi to advance lit, let me know down in the comments if you are interested in participating! My Discord Address is: Ares #2218
Relationships: Orginal Elf Male Character/Orginal Human Male Character, fae/human relationship, fantasy love story
Kudos: 5





	Light of Dawn: Looking for a co writer, beta, role-play partner

Once upon a time, there lived a human boy named Luca cursed with the ability to see and hear voices in his head believing he was insane. Until one faithful day, a heavily pregnant and injured fae is found in the forest. Luca finds him and takes him to his cabin, over time the fae reveals himself as being a prince who was captured by the cruel Unseelie court known as the Fomorian. He is cursed laying eggs for the king and given a womb tattoo to make him always pregnant and to birth monsters and fuel the army for the Fomorian to take over the surface world! 

Luca takes the fae in and as a healer tries to find ways to help his new friend. Over time the two develop a bond and the two fall in love! They often go on adventures exploring the world around them and understanding cultural identity. Let me know if anyone is interested in writing this with me and willing to be the pregnant fae.

I have a discord server set up for the story or a google doc! anyone interested, please leave a comment below!


End file.
